


Looking into the Multiverse

by Billdip14



Series: Mulitverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, No Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billdip14/pseuds/Billdip14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter might have just done the impossibe. Anger the Multiverse God. Now he and the others must watch other universe to show that there are universe worse than his but still manage to get a happy ending... sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What did you do this time Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my last story was an absolute disaster. I'm hoping this one doesn't turn out too bad. Also Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I wish it does but it belong to the amazing author J.K Rowling. Other stories in this I made up on the spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may have made mistakes, If I did please tell me.

Harry Potter PoV

Let's start from the beginning. First things first, I didn't know there was a Multiverse God. Secondly, the war had just finished and I was in grief of the number of people, that I loved, murdered by Voldemort. In that situation, I have said things that I didn't mean to say. However, this was a month later after the war. Hogwarts was slowly rebuilding and I was locked up in my room for the same amount of time. At first, my friends decided that I needed a bit of space to myself. However, as the weeks went on, everyone got more worried for me and Ron was getting more and more fed up with my behavior. He finally snapped, stormed up to my room and banged on my door. "Harry, open the door!" He yelled. "Go away!" I cried back. "Mate you can't stay in there forever," Ron said desperately. "Yes, I can," I replied, muffled by my pillow. "Come on Harry, I know it's hard. I've been there but when I sat down and thought about it, I realized that the people gone wouldn't want this for us. Please Harry, if we try we could still have a happy ending." Ron said softly. I felt anger right then. What right did he have to bring them up? "SHUT UP, RON! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A HAPPY ENDING AND NEVER WILL BE!" I screamed and sobbed. I heard Ron breathe heavily and realized that he was crying too. Guilt rose in my chest but I refused to acknowledge it. Right then a white flash surrounded me. This where the story truly begins.

I manage to find myself in a white room on a fluffy couch. Next to me was Ron. He had baggy eyes, symbolizing the lack of sleep. His skin was pale making his freckles and red hair stand out. He was wearing a black shirt and denim trousers which fitted onto his lanky figure. On the other side of me was Hermione, her eyes were also baggy from the lack of sleep. However, in her teenage years, she was quite a beauty. Her hair was no longer frizzy but wavier. She too had a pale complexion. In front of me, where the people after the war. Draco, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie, all the professors, and George. However, what nearly stopped my heart, was what was next to George. It was Fred Weasley, in ghost form, stroking his brother's head as he sleeps.

He was not the only one. There was Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Severus, Moody, Tonks, Mom, Dad and all the other people who died in the war, looking dazed. What really stop my heart was when I saw Voldemort and his human self in ghost form too. My hand immediately went into my back pocket, only to find that it was not there. Before I could fully go into a panic mode, everyone living began to wake.

The first reaction was someone screaming (maybe Ginny), then it was sobbing (George), and finally hands to grabbing for their wands only to find it's not there (everyone, including Voldemort and Tom Riddle). The noise got louder until it got too much for my ears. "Would everyone just shut up and tell what the hell is going on!" I yelled. There was sudden silence at my outburst; everyone looked surprised except for Ron and Hermione. "Everyone else would like to know that too, Potter. Not just not you." Riddle sneered. Just about everyone shot him a dirty look. Before I could respond, a little light flashed. In the place of where the flash came was a small boy who looked about my age and my height appeared. He had white hair tinted with black, slightly tanned and had freckles all over his nose. His teeth looked canine and his light green eyes flashed. He was wearing multicolored robes. In a soft voice, he spoke.

"I see that you all here and awake."

"Can you tell us why we are here?" Draco spoke quietly, surprising me and everyone alive, since he hasn't spoken since the war, going mute. The boy smiled comfortably at Draco. He then pointed at me and said those dreaded words.

"It's because of him."

Oh boy. What did I do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters are not mine and belong to the awesome J.K Rowling. The stories are though. Will update every sunday till the story is done.


	2. Insulting a God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding out what Harry did.

Nobodies PoV

Everyone groaned in annoyance. Tom sneered viciously. "Of course, it would be you, Potter." He sneered. The dark haired boy frowned at the boy's words. "You are a part of this too," He snapped and glared at everyone "Every single one of you is a part of this."

Harry looked down and then at the boy. "Can you tell us what I did for you to bring us here?" He asked quietly. The boy studied him before nodding at him. "I am an ancient being. I was on this Earth from the very beginning. I wasn't born but I was placed here as a responsibility. As the Earth grew, I grew tired of constant war, famine and the eventual fall of civilization. So I did something about it. I started to build worlds from people's lives. Multiple things that could have happened to that single person, I created." He told us, getting excited.

"Well, what's that got to do with us being here?" Ron asked tiredly. The boy smiled at Ron, widely. "I pride especially hard when I create heroes," Voldemort rolled his eyes "people who save the day. When heard that one of my favorite hero's doesn't believe in heroes I got angry. So that why you are all here.” 

Looking at everyone sharply he said. "I'm going to show you all multiple versions of yourself. Not all, no. Versions were life is hard but the all manage to be a hero in the end. There is nothing you can say about it." The boy says.

A large blank screen appears. "The first universe we are watching is called **Finding Your Voice**. Before we start are there any questions?" The boy asked, looking around at the dumbfounded people and ghost.

"Yes, what is your name?" Harry asked, shaking out of his daze and sparking curiosity.

"Call me Maruchi," Maruchi answered smiling "now if that is all, let's begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made a mistake please tell me


	3. Scene One: Scary Ron, Stuttering Harry, Super Smart Hermione?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scene One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry. I complete forgot about this story.

Nobody's PoV  
  
**Scene One**  
  
**The screen starts to show a tall building with many people crowding around it, talking in excitement. The building they were standing in front of is known as the most famous school. Hogwarts, a school for the most gifted and talented kids in the entire world. The building stood proudly at five stories high. The reason that so many people stood around the building was on the door of the magnificent school. People were given a chance to audition to enter the school. The school does these audition every two years. The reason was to allow people who are too poor but have incredible talents to enter.**  
  
Hermione was the first one to ask a question, surprising nobody. "What years is this? Aren't we going to look at the very beginning of Harry's life? Is it going to include everyone Harry knows?" Hermione questioned sharply.  
  
Maruchi sighed. "The years is 2019, late January. No, we are not going from the very beginning because it will take too long and I have other universes to show you. Some people might not be in the universe for various of reason. I'm unsure because all the universes are different; I can't keep track of them all." Maruchi answered, satisfying Hermione. Everyone turned back to the screen.  
  
**The doors open to reveal Severus Snape. However, this Snape was different from the original Snape. The man had the same pale skin and scowling face which made children shiver. Nonetheless, he was wearing muggle clothing. A black t-shirt and jeans to be exact. His hair didn't look greasy; instead, it looked rather soft.**  
  
"Bloody hell! Is that Snape?"  Exclaimed most Gryffindors and even some Death Eaters. The ghostly form of Snape scowled heavily as Maruchi smiled faintly.  
  
**"Everyone line up into a queue. Those who are here to audition have to sign in. Those are just here to support can sit down straight away, if they wish to do so now." Snape drawled. A few people entered the building. The rest of the people shuffled themselves into a lengthy line. "Alright, you people may now enter. Remember, supporters sit down straight away." Snape finished saying. He gave them all sharp looks before entering inside. A burst of chatter broke out of the people.**  
  
**The screen zoomed in onto a certain spot and onto three certain people. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Just like Snape, they all look the same as the originals but with small differences. Ron, for example, looks a lot like Bill Weasley. The difference being that he only has a small scar over his lips and his hair was in a small ponytail. Hermione, on the other, had only one, small, difference. She is shorter than the original Hermione. Harry was the one with the most significant changes. He was smaller, paler and noticeably more clingy. He had round, doe-like, emerald eyes which were dulled out by his glasses. His messy hair covered most of his face. He also had no scar.**

Everyone looked on in amazement if the Golden Trio of the other world before bursting to a range of comment. Most of the things said was 'Why does Potter/Harry look so scared/wimpy?', 'Is that Bill/Weasley or Ron/the sixth Weasley.' and 'Hermione/Granger doesn't look that different.'

The Deah Eaters glared at people for almost saying the same thing as them. Maruchi sighed before whistling loudly, making everyone cover their ears. "Now shall we continue?" He asked. Everyone nodded their heads, making Maruchi roll his eyes and wave his hand.

**"Why we here again?" Ron asked gruffly, glaring at Hermione. "To audition, of course. Why else would we be here?" Hermione retorted sarcastically. Ron rolled his eyes and looked down at Harry. "You sure you want to do this Harry? We won't force you into doing something you don't want to do." Ron said gently. Harry looked up with a hesitant smile at Ron. "I-it's Okay. I don't mind at all." Harry reassured softly.**

"Mr. Maruchi, there is a question I would like to ask. Why is Potter so fragile? Like he's going to break any moment." Lucius Malfoy drawled out, making Draco flinch slightly. Maruchi looked at Lucius with contempt. "You will have to wait to find out, Mr. Malfoy. Just like everybody else in this room." He taunts back. Malfoy grinds his teeth before turning away with a huff at the screen.

**The large door of the building opens and Snape comes out. "You may now enter and register for your auditions. Once you have your number take a seat until you're called. Understood?" Snape snapped. Murmurs of agreement were heard. Snape nodded before going inside.**

**Then the screen blacks out.**

Someone cried out in alarm as the group begins to murmur. "Don't worry. It's loading up for Scene two." Maruchi reassured, calming everyone down.

 


	4. Scene Two: Auditions Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I am an evil persom and force you to wait this long because of my lazyness

Nobody's PoV

**The scene opens with Ron standing at the front desk and Harry behind him. The receptionist was Gilderoy Lockhart, who looked exactly the same but in muggle clothing. He looked up at Ron as he spoke. "Full name and age, please?" Lockhart asked. "Ronald Billius Weasley. 19 yrs old." Ron replied. "What you auditioning to do?" He asked. "Singing," Ron muttered. Lockhart looked up Ron and snorted.**

"Rude much?" Ron squawked indignantly, making the people surrounding him snigger. "Well, it is kind of hard to imagine you singing," Hermione whispered into his ear. Ron faced turned red before he huffed out.

**Ron rolled his eyes at the sound of amusement Lockhart produced. Lockhart handed him a tag that had the number 369. "Good luck." Lockhart sneered, making Ron shoot him a glare.**

The real Ron Weasley was doing the same thing, making Lockhart sink into his seat.

**Ron sat next to Hermione who had entered before him since she was only a guest. Harry nervously stepped up to the front, slightly tiptoeing to see above the desk.  
**

 "Short as always, Potter." Draco mockingly taunted. "You're one to talk. Isn't Colin Creevey taller than you?" Harry retorted. Draco grumbled causing Harry to roll his eyes and others to snigger. 

**"Name and age, please." Lockhart snapped impatiently. Harry shrank into himself before speaking up. "H-harry James Potter. I'm 18 years old." Harry replied timidly. Lockhart eyes shot up in shock. He searched into the timid boy's face. His lips thinned out in disbelief before nodding.**

Ron and Hermione looked sharply at each other. They knew the look Lockhart has on his face. It was pity, they had seen it enough time before. This worried them greatly. 

**"You would be 370. Please sit down." Lockhart finally says, handing Harry the number tag. Harry nod shyly and walked to where Ron was. He sat down and instantly clung onto Ron.**

This gained many eyebrow raised surprise. The 'Light' side looking worried and the 'Dark' side sneering. 

**It took a long while for their names to be called. Almost 2 and a half hours. But eventually they were called. Ron was called up first. Slipping out of Harry's tight grip, he walked into the audition room.  
**

**He went into a large white room. It was plain, nothing really special about it but it made him feel calm and ready. He went onto the small stage that was set up with a microphone. That was when he finally looked into the direction of the judges.  In front of was an elderly man, his face wrinkled from laughter and age. His blue eyes twinkled like they were stars from the nights sky. this indicated that the man was clearly Dumbledore to the people watching.  
**

A loud cheer came when Dumbledore had appeared from people on the Light side. Happiness was seen glowing on Dumbledores ghostly face because of it. This caused Voldemort, his younger self and his Death Eaters to scowl heavily. Snape being the only one to have a mask of indifference on his face due to being a spy for so many years. This caught Maruchi's eyes and made him scowl in thought. Finally, Maruchi dedicated himself to force Snaped into showing some kind of positive emotion.

**Next to Dumbledore was Snape, his mouth curled in distain. After Snape was, the stern woman that every child at Hogwarts knows and loves, McGonagall. It was Dumbledore who spoke first.**

**"Ron Weasley, wasn't it. Your performance would be singing, yes?" Dumbledore spoke in a kind tone. Ron nodded rather hastily.**

The thought of Ron singing causes everyone to snigger and chuckle again, making Ron to frown and pout. This made people burst into loud laughter. Harry gave a faint smile.

**"Alright, you have 4 minutes. You may begin." Snape says in a clipped tone. Ron winced before nodding for the 10th time in a row. He took a deep breath and began to sing.**

**This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us**   
**It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust**   
**I've got my heart set on anywhere but here**   
**I'm staring down myself, counting up the years**

 

**Steady hands just take the wheel**   
**Every glance is killing me**   
**Time to make one last appeal**   
**For the life I live**

 

**Stop and stare**   
**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**   
**Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared**   
**But I've become what I can't be, oh**

 

**Stop and stare**   
**You start to wonder why you're here not there**   
**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**   
**But fair ain't what you really need**

  
**Oh, can you see what I see'**

**They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push**   
**Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could**   
**Steady feet, don't fail me now**   
**I'm gonna run till you can't walk**   
**Something pulls my focus out**   
**And I'm standing down**

 

**Stop and stare**   
**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**   
**Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared**   
**But I've become what I can't be, oh**

 

**Stop and stare**   
**You start to wonder why you're here not there**   
**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**   
**But fair ain't what you really need**   
**Oh, you don't need**

 

**Stop and stare**   
**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**   
**Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared**   
**I've become what I can't be**   
**Oh, do you see what I see?**

 

 

Everyone that was listening felt their jaws drop at Ron's deep but flowing words that Ron had sang so clearly. The screan turn black and and the next scene began to load.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Stop and Stare. OneRepublic do.


	5. Scene Two: Auditions 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry turn to show what he has. Includes everyone's reaction to Ron singing.

Nobody's PoV

All were shocked into silence when they heard Ron, on the screen, sing. Then hurried murmurs circulated around the room. Then Hermione looked dubiously at Ron before asking "You can sing Ron?" 

Ron shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "I've never tried to sing before."

Everyone looked at Ron with disbelieving eyes before Lucius Malfoy's scoff broke everyone's concentration. "Well, lookie here, the Weasley is not as useless as everybody thinks. They can sing too. What a  _useful_ talent." He ridicules, a nasty smirk spreading across his face. Arthur Weasley springs up to attack the man, however, was immediately yanked down by his wife. Narcissa Malfoy just rolled her eyes at her husband behaviour whilst Molly calmed down her own.

 Maruchi made a sharp clap of his hand to grab everyone's attention. "Must I remind you that there will be no violence amongst us when we are watching the universe." He said shortly. Arthur sheepishly nodded as Lucius rolled his eyes and sniffed heavily.

**The screen began to play again to show that the judges were also shocked into silence. The silence broke when Snape cleared his throat. "Thank you, Mister Weasley,** **for that performance. We will let you know if you have been accepted to our school." He says sharply. Ron nodded silently before exiting, never seeing Dumbledore's eyes twinkling brightly.**

"Well, everyone knows that he's going to get in," Draco whispered to his Slytherin friends. ", I mean he is one of the Trios. They get everything they want." 

His friends nodded in agreement. Maruchi looked curiously at Draco before smirking about how wrong he is about the Golden Trio's lives.

**Ron walked up to Harry, who looked worried and scared. "Don't worry, it's not bad. You just say hello, do your performance and go. I'll be outside with Hermione waiting for you ok." Ron muttered. Harry gave a shy nod making Ron give him a soft smile. Ron ruffled his hair before waking up Hermione and walking out.**

The Light really became worried at Harry's silence and his clear, jittery fear. No one saw a peak of interest entering Tom Riddle's eyes except for Maruchi and Dumbledore.

**Harry was soon called to come in afterwards. "Harry Potter,370?" The loud speaker called. Shocked whispers erupted as Harry hurried to the room entrance. He entered the room shaking in fright, leaving behind the shocked voices.**

"Famous as ever, Potter," Snape says snidely. Harry opened his mouth to snap back but realised who he was talking to and looked away in guilt. Snape raised an eyebrow in disguised surprise as Maruchi frowned in disappointment at the both of them.

**Harry looked at the judges nervously and smiled shyly. "Mister Potter is that right?" Snape drawled. Harry stopped smiling and began to shake more. "Y-yes s-sir." Harry stutters. "You will be doing sing as well. Well make it quick, you have only four minutes. Harry responded by suddenly taking deep breaths, steadying his voice. Then he began to sing.**

**"God save the prom queen**   
**Teenage daydream**   
**Just another dressed up heartbreak**

**God save the prom queen**   
**Only eighteen**   
**Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown**

**She's the first in line at the party**   
**She's the first in line at the club**   
**And she's got that body, always gotta flaunt it**   
**Everybody's looking up**

**When she walks by you want to be her**   
**And your boyfriend pretends not to see her**   
**'Cause she's got that fire, doesn't even try**   
**Her booty has its own zip code**

**All the peasants bow down**

**God save the prom queen**   
**Teenage daydream**   
**Just another dressed up heartbreak**

**God save the prom queen**   
**Only eighteen**   
**Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown**

**Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh**

**Take a look at the future**   
**Who knows what's ahead?**   
**There's a house on a hill with an indoor pool**   
**And a millionaire in her bed**

**And the years go by and she still dreams**   
**She's the hottest girl in town**   
**And the makeup's stronger, gotta wear it longer**   
**Just to keep a man around**

**God save the prom queen**   
**Teenage daydream**   
**Just another dressed up heartbreak**

**God save the prom queen**   
**Only eighteen**   
**Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown**   
**Diamonds in her crown**

**Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh**

**Diamonds in her crown**

**Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh**

**And she lives her dreams through the magazines**   
**And her daddy's gone and she needs someone**   
**And she's got the looks and the boys on hooks**   
**But she'll trade it all for a heart that's whole**

**God save the prom queen**

**Ohhhhhhhh (Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh)**

**God save the prom queen!**

**Ohhhhhhhh (Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh, Oh Oh Oh, Oh Ohhhhh)**

**God save the prom queen**   
**Teenage day dream**

**God save the prom queen**   
**She turned her tears to diamonds in her crown.**

**After the last piece of the meaningful song, the judges looked at the young boy in shock and disbelief. The voice of the boy was so quiet at the start became more and more powerful emitting a large shockwave at them.**

The room watching was also stunned in silence. Then everyone from the Light side gave Harry a standing ovation making him blush bright red. The Grey and Dark gave a reluctantly impressed look and Maruchi saw the interest in Tom Riddle's eyes grow more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Prom Queen by Molly Kate. I also do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K Rowling.


End file.
